Tenma Satonaka
Tenma Satonaka (ユリ里中, Tenma Satonaka) is the son of Ninth Division Captain Shiro Kujo and a common woman from the Rukongai as well as being the elder brother to both Seiji Satonaka and Ekatarina Satonaka. Tenma himself is the Fourth Seat in the 1st divison but refuses to take a higher position due to him feeling as though he is in "the right position to see everything objectively" despite his tremendous level of skill. He is currently being watched by Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki, as his collective powers is enough to turn the tide of nearly any battle and could one day be used against the Soul Society. His own father and uncle have noted that if something were to happen to them, he is perfect for taking on the mantle of defeating the great evils of the world. Appearance Tenma is a rather skinny man. He has light green hair, that curves upwards, giving it an impression of ruffled feathers with the tips of each lock of his hair being black. Tenma wears his hair in this fashion to show of the fact that he has golden eyes, in order to frighten weaker opponents. He dresses in a very casual way much like his sister Ekatarina Satonaka, as he has a long, white coat with red patterns as well as having the the zipper constantly zipped from his neck to above his belly-bottom. Tenma also wears a knee-length white pants that flow into a bell shape around his ankles. It is also noted that Tenma has several scars running along his body. Personality At first, Tenma can seem rather enigmatic. He is sarcastic and witty, perhaps even to the point of cruelty. He has a snide, sarcastic response to even the most serious subjects, and loves to tease his companions. For instance, Tenma occasionally teases his uncle Van about his electrophobia, and will say something after Van's phobia triggers, such as "I know you're enjoying yourself uncle, but we really must be going." His friends are often unsure of whether he is being serious or not, though Tenma has assured them on at least one occasion that he is "always serious". Regardless of his impish nature, his allies trusts and respects him for his skill, intellect, and experience. Tenma's sarcastic and harsh words are often well-founded, and he uses them to express his often disapproving opinions. Other than amusement, Tenma rarely shows any sign of his emotions. However, occasionally he loses his composure and his emotions burst out. The subject of his parents in particular is often a sore spot for him, as it reminds him of his tainted roots. He lashes out at several shinigami for referring to his mother as a simple "commoner", firmly stating that he forbid speaking of her for important reasons. Whenever Tenma's feelings betray his calm and collected mask, he quickly distances himself from them. If he is furiously yowling at somone, when another asks what is wrong, he'll quickly put on a small smile and act like nothing had occurred, which further rises suspicion among most of his friends. Beneath his decidedly lively exterior lies a business-like and scarily practical soldier's attitude. A glimpse of Tenma's true nature- whereas Rozeluxe thinks it's wrong to kill an unconscious enemy, Yuri feels that sparing her will simply give her another chance to come back and harm them. He never even stopped to consider the morality of such an act. Being a soldier, he is a very calculating, intelligent, and dangerous man. He often speaks in a calm sort of voice, and is also very good at negotiating and explaining his beliefs to others. He remains completely loyal to his father and uncle at all times, and will do whatever he is told to do by them, no matter how grisly it is. Deep inside, Tenma feels guilty for all the people he has killed. Perhaps because he is very adept at masking his deepest thoughts and feelings, Tenma is often able to see through others when they try to hide things. He had deduced Rozeluxe's true identity before anyone else, and is the only one who seems suspicious of Shori Keihatsu's off behavior during in his introduction as a new captain. Despite often being able to see the secrets of others, Tenma does not reveal their secrets until the time is right. Tenma always seems to be several steps ahead of most people. He hardly ever appears shocked, and always has a complex and lengthy explanation behind many of the events that stun the majority of other people around him. He appears to enjoy pushing his elders in the right direction, letting them think they are filling in the gaps of what they experienced, when he might have discovered the answer long before the question appeared. HIstory Synopsis Equipment Satonaka Glove: Is a magical gloved capabale of being used by all the members of the Satonaka Clan but mainly by Tenma, that replicates powers found in nature. The Satonaka Glove can literally grab elements and use them as weapons. For those naturally attuned to a certain element it bolsters their skill by two-fold but allowing those not attuned with any to harness any yet be master of none. These powers are also used with enhanced strength and bladed fingertips. Powers And Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Even when compared to the Captains of the Gotei, Tenma has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. He is capable of exerting his spiritual energy around the atmosphere causing people with lower spiritual energy to fexperience the sensation of having the feelingvof a sword going through their bodies. Due to the sheer amount of his spiritual energy it allows him to fight for prolonged periods of time without much difficulty and even when tired from battle, he can still continue to fight effectively and maintain his Shikai. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Although possessing a powerful reiatsu he is able to hide his presence well surprising those around him with his sudden appearances, when he chooses to release his reiatsu. *As a member of the Satonaka Clan, Tenma possesses a manipulation ability. His special ability is that he is capable of reversing the flow of phenomena. With this, Tenma is able to change the flow of anything he deems fit such as the flow of an opponent's spiritual energy or even reverse the flow of their zanpakuto strike resulting in a deadly counter. He is also capable of reversing the opponent's blood flow causing them to become immobilized, although physical contact must be made before this takes hold. A truly dangerous aspect of his ability is to reverse an opponent's emotion. This does not mean returning it to point zero, but to actually induce the opposite emotion in the opponent by reversing the flow of their pheromones and when used in conjuction with his reiatsu, allows Tenma to defeat even the most powerful of foes with ease by removing their will to fight. When facing off against a zanpakuto that controls the senses, Tenma is able to reverse the control back upon the caster while freeing himself as well. Upon reversing the flow of any phenomena, Tenma strips and blocks complete control from the opponent resulting in them not being able to regain the ability to hinder a technique reversed against them by absorbing or regaining control. * Emotion Influencing Reiatsu: He has the ability to influence the emotions of all who feel his reiatsu by changing how their pheromones interact within their bodies causing him to be able to induce a mass hypnosis in a room seemingly with just a glance. * Juzei '(十税, ''Hundred Taxation): Inherited from his Great-Grandmother, Tenma posesses the rare and dangerous ability to lower the physical and spriritual abilities of those he considers opponents in his heart to the level of a standard unseated shinigami by creating a field of effect around their battefield. However, this ability does not affect non-shinigami, such as hollows, although those with who had once been shinigami and have become a subspecies of the Hollow branch are excluded. The field casted by this ability cannot be broken through sheer spiritual force or even Kido spells as it begins to seal the opponent's abilities as long as they remain in the field. In conjuction with his maipulation ability, Tenma is capable of preventing the opponent from escapaing by reversing the phenomena of retreating. * '''Immense Endurance: Tenma has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. Tenma's physical endurance is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal shinigami. Even after using a large amount of spiritual energy, Tenma has shown that he is capable of continuing to fight and use his zanpakuto abilities as long as his will remains intact, not even showing a sign of fatigue. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Tenma uses a distinctively unique fighting style called Command Cossack, when circumstances result in him being unable to utilize his zanpakuto. The style itself features a distinctive cross-armed stance, which results in the technique comprising exclusively from energetic kick sequences when Tenma performs offensive maneuvers. However, by incorporating various gymnastics movements such as flips and headstands, which make the most of his proficient agility and dexterity, the style becomes extremely versatile by retaining the capability to launch devastating blows from unusual angles. This quality is aptly demonstrated when Yuri initiates a technique via an assured headstand, conducted just moments after a charge. Using the prior momentum to continue into a roll, he lands a powerful strike against his adversary's face with his feet, before firmly landing on the ground below. He then immediately proceeds to leap back into the air, in order to deliver a precise yet powerful kick to the exact same spot he had just connected with moments before. When utilizing this technique even the lightest blow has enough force to knock back even the most sturdy of opponents a good distance away. Flash Step Expert: Since Tenma is dependant on his speed rather than strength, he is rather skilled in the practice of this technique. His proficiency in this skill is at such a level that he tends to use it as a way to close the gap between an opponent or use it as an afterimage to dodge an attack and distract the enemy. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His zanjutsu is quite above normal and he has mastered quite a few skills with his sword, including some only known to a few shinigami. Tenma is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing his Zanpakutō when he faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. He is unique in that his fighting style is different from traditional styles. He has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. * Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. * Number Six: Gyaku Karasu (逆烏, Reverse Raven): The user uses shunpo to quickly get behind their opponent and then quickly doing a reverse spin hitting their opponent with the back edge of edge sword, slicing into them with an accurate and rapid slash. * Number Nine: Hayabusa Tobikomi (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive"): This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. * Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai (二・千・世・界,'' Two Thousand Worlds''): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their zanpakuto to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Master Strategist & Tactician: Tenma has shown himself to be a capable leader. He is quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. He has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. He has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle and he is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. apable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen. Yuri is shown to be also a very perceptive person, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Rozeluxe was hiding information about his past. 'Zanpakuto' Seisui (盛衰, Ebb and Flow): is the name of Tenma's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a slender red bladed katana that has a slight curve with the crossguard taking the shape of a circle with four prongs pointed downward. [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : It is released with the command "Subjugate", when released the blade shatters before reforming into a simple silver bladed chokutō that has a black scabbard and matching handle, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. : Shikai Special Ability: Seisui's ability is that it allows Tenma to generate massive shock waves that are capable of breaking the space/time barrier and can travel though virtually any medium he has available including his uncle's crystal. These shock waves have the innate effect of affecting the tectonic plates of the earth effectively creating large quakes throughout the area after each usage of a technique. He can also use this power to crush the ground beneath him or even use it to cushion impacts from an opponent's attack. Tenma seems to be able to control the magnitude of the waves and its point of impact, the quakes produced by Seisui are also under Tenma's full control as they are considered a hidden weapon to use against an unsuspecting opponent. Genshō (現象,'' Phenomena''): Seisui's primary ability is a passive one. It comes in two forms and both are constantly active. The first is whenever an opponent strikes the blade, Seisui sends a shockwave through their weapon and causes them to feel the force of their own strike, which also vibrates their reishi apart causing them to have difficulty moving or using kido. In the second part of this ability, Tenma embeds shards of his sword inside his opponent or their zanpakuto with each strike. He can then flick his zanpakuto which causes the shards to vibrate wildly and rip the target to shreds from the inside as well as make it difficult for the opponent to use their zanjutsu effectively. Due to the shards being so small, they cannot be removed through conventional means. Konjō '(根性, ''Willpower): By sending a vibrational pulse to run straight through an opponent's technique, whether it is tangible or intangible, Tenma can cause its reishi bonds split, which causes the technique to lose stability and fall apart. By using this ability directly against an opponent, Tenma can cause the vibration to enter their body and force oxygen out of their body causing asphyxiation to take place, which in turn causes the opponent's brain to work much slower hindering their reaction time or even use the shockwave to resound throughout each of the opponent's muscles causing them to weaken drastically and if continued, can cause some of the tendons to rip apart and muscles to burst. '''Songai (損害, Ravage): Tenma sends out a pulse that cracks the very fabrics of air itself and sends a tremendous shockwave in the direction he aims. The shockwaves generated by this technique are able to pass through and damage nearly any substance, breaking it to pieces from the inside. The technique itself has a hidden danger, as the vibrations then sink into the ground, resulting in an earthquake in the immediate vicinity. Tenma can also use this ability to generate a barrier of shockwaves to protect himself from a variety of attacks. When Tenma sends the shockwave through the air, he can seemingly cause the point of impact to crack, giving the appearance of a shattered mirror, that he can shift away which causes attacks aimed at him to disperse. Koeru (超える, Transcend): The third skill of Seisui augments Tenma's body and his blade as it grants him a destructive touch, meaning that when he comes into contact with an object, he has the capability to crush that object, or make it break apart, even if he just brushes it. He can cause gaping wounds with a blocked punch, breaking bones in the opponent's hand. He can use this to make up for his lack of enhnced strength , by even pressing on a barrier and having it collapse due to his ability. He can also use it passively or to augment normal combat, destroying opponents while only defending himself. This technique is also able to disperse any supernatural power other than spiritual power as shown when he removed Jishaku's Dilation field, although it is made up of an unknown energy source. : Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Satonaka Clan Category:RazeOfLight Category:1st Division Category:4th Seat Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Society Resident